<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581472">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Alienist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Touching, Vulnerability, hand kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Медленно, оставляя Лазло возможность остановить его в любой момент, Джон расстегнул его накрахмаленную рубашку. Внимательно следя за лицом мужчины, Мур старался уловить малейшие эмоции – раздражение или же наоборот, удовольствие, – в зависимости от того, как сейчас Лазло отнесётся к его инициативе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laszlo Kreizler/John Moore, Лазло/Джон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/gifts">MrValentine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение:<br/>моему доктору</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сегодня Лазло был не в духе больше, чем обычно, – от полиции снова нет никакой помощи, лишь сплошные преграды, даже мисс Говард очень неуместно продемонстрировала свой сильный и независимый характер, что явно препятствовало манипуляциям Крайцлера в продвижении их дела. Даже не зная всех этих причин, Джон почувствовал раздражение мужчины по особенно язвительным репликам, которые тот отпускал в его адрес. Только иллюстратору начало казаться, что Лазло немного приоткрыл панцирь, в который облачена его душа, являя взору Мура свои истинные чувства и эмоции, как эта щёлочка захлопнулась с таким грохотом, что Джон невольно подумал, что это лишь плод его фантазии.<br/>
Войдя в прихожую, доктор с хмурым выражением лица не без труда сбросил пальто, прислонив к стене трость, и быстрыми широкими шагами прошествовал в свой кабинет. Мур обречённо вздохнул и последовал за ним.<br/>
– Лазло, ты не хочешь объясниться, что с тобой происходит? – прямо спросил он, нагнав друга в его кабинете.<br/>
– Мне кажется, что всё весьма очевидно, Джон, – похоже, что я ошибся в выборе людей, которых я счёл достаточно квалифицированными и достойными компаньонами для данного расследования. Но в свете последних событий я всё больше убеждаюсь, что совершил глупейшую ошибку и стоит взять всё в свои руки, – бесстрастно ответил алиенист, не отрываясь от чтения бумаг.<br/>
Джон хотел было в неведомо какой по счету раз за этот день вступить с ним в спор, прежде чем заметил, что Лазло как-то странно потирает свою покалеченную ещё в молодости руку, едва слышно буркнув «Fluch*».<br/>
– Болит? – тихо произнёс Джон, останавливаясь за плечом давнего друга.<br/>
– Нет… Не в этом дело, – голос Крайцлера стал заметно мягче, и Мур заметил в его глазах слабость. – Ты не находишь забавным, что даже если моя собственная конечность приносит мне не что иное, как разочарование и отвращение, то в то же время я считаю, что имею право критиковать других за их проступки и несовершенства.<br/>
Алиенист издал сухой смешок, поспешно пряча от иллюстратора глаза.<br/>
– Я думаю, что тебе пора домой, Джон. Я почти уверен, что у тебя есть свои собственные дела, не говоря уже о твоих абсурдных ритуалах, – трудно было не заметить, что в голосе Крайцлера снова убавилось теплоты.<br/>
– Лазло, пожалуйста, помолчи, – Джон приблизился вплотную и, не обращая внимания на изумленно поднятые брови друга, коснулся дрожащими пальцами его воротника.<br/>
– Можно?<br/>
– Что ты…<br/>
– Просто позволь или запрети, Лазло, чёрт тебя подери! – в сердцах воскликнул Мур, и отчаяние в его глазах заставило Крайцлера молча кивнуть.<br/>
Медленно, оставляя Лазло возможность остановить его в любой момент, Джон расстегнул его накрахмаленную рубашку. Внимательно следя за лицом мужчины, Мур старался уловить малейшие эмоции – раздражение или же наоборот, удовольствие, – в зависимости от того, как сейчас Лазло отнесётся к его инициативе.<br/>
Когда расстёгнутые края рубашки обнажили едва покрытую растительностью грудь Крайцлера, иллюстратор вспомнил про запонки и, осторожно вытащив их, опустил на стол, после чего так же бережно, рукав за рукавом, помог алиенисту окончательно освободиться от рубашки.<br/>
Мур от всей души был признателен Лазло за то, что тот молчал, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями, а не отпускал саркастичные комментарии.<br/>
Пальцы Джона нервно дрогнули, когда он прикоснулся к правому плечу друга, всем своим сердцем боясь причинить доктору боль, затем почти невесомо прошёлся ими до ладони Крайцлера. Несколько секунд поколебавшись, взвесив все за и против своей задумки, Мур в итоге всё же наклонился к плечу Лазло и оставил на нем поцелуй. И ещё один, и ещё. Покрывая поцелуями каждый миллиметр кожи на плече, иллюстратор стал спускаться по руке ниже. Локтевой сгиб, локоть, предплечье, запястье, тыльная сторона ладони и сама ладонь – вся правая рука Крайцлера оказалась покрытой осторожными, но чувственными прикосновениями губ. Добравшись до кисти, Мур с ещё большей нежностью выцеловал пальцы друга и, не удержавшись, легонько коснулся языком их кончиков. После этого взяв обеими руками ладонь Лазло, Джон прижал её к губам, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всё своё обожание.<br/>
Он знал, что Лазло был достаточно умён, а также превосходно осознавал причины многих его поступков, чтобы понять, что всё это отражает нежную любовь Джона к нему, в особенности к его "неполноценной" руке, и что он любит в нём все недостатки, как душевные, так и физические. И что он готов приложить все усилия, чтобы Лазло никогда не пришлось пережить такую же физическую и душевную боль, которая сопутствовала принесённому ему увечью.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Проклятье (нем.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>